crucial love
by arynzha Lee
Summary: Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang mahasiswa di Seoul University. ia bersama keempat sahabatnya, Luhan, D.o, Lay dan juga xiumin. mereka mengira setelah masa orientasi berakhir, hidup mereka akan baik-baik saja saat menjadi mahasiswa. namun ternyata mereka salah, di hari pertama ia masuk kuliah, segerombolan mahasiswa baru lainnya mengusik hidup mereka. mereka adalah kris, chanyeol, dkk.


Tittle : CRUCIAL LOVE

Author : Alexa Lee

Genre : (tentuin ndiri… pusing mikirin genre)

Rate : T

Length : chaptered

Main cast : Byun Baekhyun - EXO

Other Cast : another member EXO

Disclaimer : all member EXO itu milik SM, orang tuanya, dan Tuhan. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai karakter dalam FF saya.

Copyright : AlexaLee™. Ide cerita asli/murni dari pemikiran saya. Bila ada kesamaan cerita, itu murni kebetulan semata.

Ini ff pertama saya pemirsah. dan… ini masih tahap percobaan. So… mohon kritik dan sarannya yah…

_**Let's check this out…**_

"pagi semuanya…"

Baekhyun, sang pemilik suara merdu itu menyapa keempat sahabatnya yang tengah sarapan di meja makan dengan riangnya.

"aish… dari tadi kau ngapain saja hyung, coba lihat, kami semua sudah hampir selesai sarapan. Dan kau? Mau kami tinggal saja, hmm?" omel D.o, sang koki sekaligus _magnae _diantara mereka.

"yak! D.o-_ya_..! berani-beraninya kau mengomeli hyungmu ini _eoh_?" balas baekhyun tak terima.

"sudahlah Baekkie, kata-kata D.o ada benarnya juga.. kami semua sudah hampir selesai makan, jadi cepatlah sarapan kalau kau tak mau kami tinggal." Ucap Luhan yang merasa acara _breakfast_-nya terganggu gara-gara pertengkaran singkat diantara kedua _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"ck, _arasseo Hyung_," balas Baekhyun setengah hati kemudian langsung duduk disebelah Lay yang tetap menikmati makanannya.

5 menit kemudian…

"_kajja_, kita berangkat. 10 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai." Ajak Xiumin .

"_kajja..kajja..kajja_." sahut Baekhyun menimpali dengan penuh semangat.

"dari tadi kau semangat sekali hyung, kau baik-baik saja kan hyung?" Tanya D.o dengan tatapan tak percayanya.

"yak! Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Kau lihat sendiri kan?" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"_ani_… maksudku.. tak biasanya kau sesemangat ini hyung." Ralat D.o secepatnya.

"iya Baekhyun-ah.. akupun merasakan hal yang sama dengan D.o." sela Lay yang sedari tadi hanya bertindak sebagai pendengar.

"hmm… kalian ini, hari ini kan hari pertama kita masuk kuliah, dan tentu saja kita akan melakukan banyak hal baru yang menyenangkan mulai hari ini. Akhirnya… acara orientasi mahasiswa baru yang sangat amat melelahkan dan juga menyebalkan kemarin selesai juga."

"aah... jadi karna itu…" ucap D.o sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"tentu saja karna itu _ppabo-ya_." ucap Baekhyun seraya menjitak pelan kepala D.o

"yak! Jangan lakukan hal itu padaku hyung, aku tidak suka!" balas D.o sambil memberikan death glarenya kepada Baekhyun

"_Whatever…"_ kata Baekhyun sambil berjalan meninggalkan D.o yang masih kesal dengan kelakuannya.

"yak! Hyung! mau mencoba meninggalkanku, eoh? Awas saja kau hyung!" ucap D.o berlari menyusul Baekhyun yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

Sedangkan Luhan,Lay dan juga Xiumin berjalan menyusul dibelakang mereka dengan tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua _dongsaeng_nya.

Yah, mereka berlima adalah mahasiswa baru di Seoul university yang menempati sebuah flat megah bernomor 365 yang tempatnya tak jauh dari kampus. Walaupun mereka memiliki perbedaan umur, tetapi kelimanya berada di tingkat yang sama dan dijurusan yang sama yakni seni musik, kelimanya dipersatukan dua minggu yang lalu saat menjelang orientasi maBa. Sejak saat itu, mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan segalanya bersama-sama.

"Baekhyun-ah, bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan kami, eoh? Tahu begitu tadi kami tak perlu menunggumu menyelesaikan sarapanmu." Omel Luhan sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah baekhyun.

"_mianhae_, Lulu Hyung…_ peace_!" ucapnya sembari menunjukkan _eye-smile_nya.

"yak! _Aegyo_mu itu tak berlaku hari ini Baekhyun-ah. Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku Lulu, _arasseo_." Ucap Luhan sembari memberikan death glarenya kepada Baekhyun.

"_waeyo_? Panggilan itukan cocok sekali untukmu hyung, kau kan cute… jadi…"

"yak! Aku tidak _cute_ baekhyun-ah, aku itu _manly_. _U know_? Sekali lagi, MANLY."

"aigoo, bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan kalau kau itu _manly_ hyung, sedangkan disaat marah seperti inipun kau kelihatan _cute_."

"awas kau baekhyun-ah, sekali lagi kau panggil aku dengan sebutan itu.."

"_wae..wae_..? apa yang akan kau lakukan _uri_ Lulu hyung.." ujar baekhyun terus menggoda Luhan.

"sudah, sudah. Sebentar lagi Kim _Seonsaeng_ datang." Ucap Lay menengahi.

"tunggu pembalasanku baekhyun-ah." Bisik Luhan ditelinga Baekhyun.

Tepat setelah itu, Kim _Seonsaeng_ datang dan mulai memberikan materi tentang musik dan merekapun mulai fokus memperhatikan setiap penjelasan beliau. Setelah 30 menit berlalu dan para mahasiswa sedang sibuk berdiskusi tiba-tiba pintu kelas dibuka dan segerombolan mahasiswa laki-laki masuk tanpa meminta ijin Kim _Seonsaeng_ terlebih dahulu dan langsung duduk menempati kursi-kursi yang kosong yang berada di pojok belakang. Semua mahasiswa dibuat terkejut tak terkecuali baekhyun dkk.

"hey, hyung… kau tahu siapa mereka? Seingatku mereka tak ada saat orientasi kampus kemarin, dan juga kenapa Kim _seonsaeng_ diam saja?" Tanya baekhyun kepada Luhan yang berada tepat disampingnya.

"mana aku tahu." Jawab Luhan sewot.

"yak, kau masih marah padaku hyung, _mianhae… mianhae_… aku tak akan memanggilmu seperti itu lagi."

"_jjinja_?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"trus?"

"trus apanya baekhyun-ah."

"ya itu tadi, pertanyaanku tentang mereka?"

"hmm.._molla_, Aku kan terus bersama-sama kalian sejak orientasi itu, jadi mana aku tahu."

"ck, tahu gitu aku tak meminta maaf padamu secepat ini hyung." ucap baekhyun sembari menghadap kedepan.

Luhan langsung memelototkan matanya kepada baekhyun dan..

_PLETAKK…_

"Aww… kenapa kau menjitakku hyung?"

"itu hadiah dariku untukmu baekkie sayang…"

"eheem… anak-anak, yang baru saja masuk itu adalah teman baru kalian juga, mereka adalah kris…"

"lebih tepatnya Tuan muda Kris, Kim _seonsaengnim_.." ucap salah seorang diantara mereka yang berambut pirang dan terlihat paling tinggi diantara teman-temannya.

"tap..tapi.." ucap Kim _seonsaeng_ mengelak dengan sedikit gugup.

"katakan "Tuan muda Kris" atau kugantikan kau dengan orang lain."

"ba..baik Tuan…muda…Kris."

"_yak!_ Memangnya kau siapa, _eoh_? Berani-beraninya kau memperlakukan Kim _seonsaeng_ seperti itu." Seru Baekhyun tak tahan melihat Kim _seonsaeng_ diperlakukan tak hormat seperti itu.

"_Well, well, well_… sepertinya ada yang mencoba menentangku disini." ucap Kris sembari tersenyum sinis.

"kalau iya kenapa?"

"hmm… belum tahu siapa kami sebenarnya rupanya, Kim _seonsaeng_… jelaskan kepada mereka siapa kami sebenarnya."

"_dwaesseo_! Kami tak perlu tahu siapa kalian, Kim _seonsaeng_.. mari kita lanjutkan diskusinya."

"huh! Kim _seonsaeng_… katakan siapa kami sebenarnya! _Ppalli_!"

"Yak! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu kepada Kim seonsaeng, _eoh_?"

"baekhyun-ssi, cukup! Ayo kembali duduk. Anak-anak… sebelum kita lanjutkan kembali diskusi kita tadi, perkenalkan… mereka adalah tuan muda Kris dan teman-temannya. Pemuda disebelah tuan muda Kris adalah tuan muda Chanyeol, dia adalah adik dari Tuan muda Kris, Mereka berdua adalah cucu dari pemilik dan pendiri Seoul University. Sedangkan keempat lainnya adalah tuan muda Sehun, tuan muda Kai, tuan muda Suho dan Tuan muda Chen. Mereka berempat adalah anak-anak dari konglomerat-konglomerat korea sekaligus penyumbang dana terbesar di kampus ini. _Jaa_! Sekarang mari lanjutkan diskusinya ya."

"hei, _namja_ pendek. Sekarang kau tahu kan siapa kami sebenarnya? _so_.. _Stay out of trouble._"

"Huh! Kau pikir dengan menunjukkan identitasmu itu, kami akan takut dengan kalian… _so pitiful_."

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_ ucap Kris geram dengan perkataan baekhyun.

"cukup! Baekhyun-ssi, lanjutkan diskusinya atau kau keluar sekarang juga." Seru Kim _seonsaeng _memperingatkan baekhyun.

"tapi Kim _seonsaeng_…"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian baekhyun-ssi."

"sudahlah baekkie turuti saja perkataan Kim _seonsaeng_, kau tahu kan kalau beliau juga terpaksa melakukan ini." Ucap Luhan mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Luhan hyung benar, baekhyun hyung. kita turuti saja perkataannya. Kasihan beliau juga merasa tersiksa seperti itu." Ujar D.o menimpali.

"_arasseo,arasseo_… ya sudahlah, kita lanjutkan saja diskusinya, tadi sampai mana.."

"_johaa_… begitu baru namanya _uri_ baekkie.." ucap Luhan tersenyum senang.

"_nae_…. Lulu hyung.."

"_mwo_? Barusan kau mengatakan apa?"

"oh, eh, _mian..mian_… maksudku… _nae_… Luhan hyung.." Baekhyun salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"hm… sekali lagi aku dengar kau menyebutkan panggilan itu, kupastikan akan kuhabiskan persediaan es krim dan cake stroberimu di flat kita Baekkie-ah.."

"sebegitu bencinya kah kau dengan panggilan itu, hyung?"

"_geure_."

"_wae_?"

"kau kan sudah tahu jawabannya baekkie…"

"jadi…benar-benar karena alasan itu?"

"yak! Kau mau meneruskan diskusi apa mau terus menginterogasiku, _eoh_?"

"baekkie, luhannie, kalau kalian berbicara terus, bagaimana diskusinya akan selesai?" sela xiumin yang sudah tak tahan melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung diam dan meneruskan diskusinya. Sedangkan Kris dkk diam-diam memperhatikan baekhyun dkk dengan tatapan sinis.

30 menit kemudian…

"akhirnya.. selesai juga, _guys.._ ke kantik yuk." Ajak Lay

"yuk, aku juga sudah lapar sekali hyung." jawab D.o

-WynZ-

"hmm.. aku tak habis pikir kalau Kim _Seonsaeng _yang terkenal galak itu bisa tunduk dihadapan orang seperti Kris." Ucap Luhan ditengah-tengah acara makan siang mereka.

"begitulah kekuasaan bermain, hyung." sahut D.o sambil mengunyah burgernya.

"bahkan Baekkie yang tak bersalahpun jadi bersalah karenanya." Tukas lay.

"aku muak dengan semua ini hyung, aku kira hari pertama kita kuliah akan baik-baik saja dan menyenangkan seperti yang aku harapkan, ternyata… gara-gara kris dan teman-teman brengsek dan sialannya itu, _mood_ku jadi memburuk." Ucap baekhyun seraya mengaduk-aduk jus stroberinya.

Tiba-tiba…

"hey, _namja_ pendek! Kuperingatkan kau sekali lagi, jangan coba macam-macam dengan kami atau kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya karna berani melawan kami." Seru Kris seraya menggebrak meja dihadapan Baekhyun dan teman-temannya.

"hey! _Namja_ tiang listrik! Kuperingatkan juga kau sekali lagi, jangan pernah coba-coba untuk mengancam kami, kami takkan pernah takut dengan gertakan sambalmu itu."

"yak! Tutup mulutmu _namja_ kurang ajar, kau lupa siapa kami? Dalam hitungan detik kami bisa mengeluarkan kau dari kampus ini. Mengerti?" ucap Chanyeol.

"yak! _Namja_ tiang bendera! Tutup mulutmu juga atau kupatahkan lehermu dalam hitungan detik pula."

"hahaha…bagaimana kau bisa mematahkan leherku, _namja_ pendek? Sedangkan tinggimu saja tidak sampai sebahuku."

"aku tidak sependek itu bodoh! Lagipula kau belum tahu seberapa hebatnya aku dalam hapkido."

"hapkido? Ohohoho… well, sepertinya ada yang sedang berusaha menyombongkan dirinya, _eoh_?" ucap Chanyeol seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada dan maju selangkah untuk berhadapan lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa harga dirinya tengah dipermainkan dihadapan seluruh mahasiswa SU kini bersiap-siap membuat perhitungan dengan namja didepannya kini "dasar _namja_ jelek! Rasakan ini!" Baekhyun menuangkan jus stroberinya tepat diwajah Chanyeol.

"yak! _What the hell are you doing to my brother_, _shorty_ _namja_!" Kris mencoba meraih kerah baju Baekhyun namun usahanya gagal karena Luhan dan Lay bertindak lebih cepat melindungi sahabat sekaligus dongsaengnya itu.

"selagi masih ada kami, kau dan teman-temanmu takkan bisa menyakitinya, mengerti kau!" seru Luhan

"hahahaha…apa yang akan kalian lakukan, _eoh_? Lihat saja, kalian semua bertubuh pendek, wajah kalianpun tidak benar-benar menunjukkan kalau kalian itu _namja_," ucap sehun seraya berjalan mendekati Luhan dan kemudian berbisik ditelinganya" mungkin lebih tepatnya.. kalian bisa disebut…. _yeoja_."

"apa maksudmu Oh Sehun?"

"maksud kami adalah… sekeras apapun usaha yang kalian lakukan untuk melawan kami, kalian tak akan bisa benar-benar melawan kami, karna… kekuatan kalian tak ubahnya seperti kekuatan seorang _yeoja_."

"kurang ajar kau."

Luhan hendak melayangkan tangan kanannya untuk menampar Sehun, tapi sepertinya tangan Sehun terlalu cepat untuk menangkisnya hingga kini tangan Luhanlah yang berada dalam genggaman Sehun.

"Oops! Sepertinya tanganmu ini tak bekerja dengan baik."

"yak! Lepaskan tanganku."

"hey, lepaskan tangannya atau.." kata Lay sembari mencoba melepaskan tangan Luhan dari genggaman Sehun.

"atau apa manis… mmm… kupikir kalian berempat cantik-cantik juga, daripada mencoba melawan kami, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang saja." Ucapnya sembari mengerlingkan matanya kepada Luhan.

"_mwo_! Kami itu _namja, ppabo_! Jadi jangan pernah katakan hal-hal menjijikkan seperti itu dihadapan kami, dan apa? Bersenang-senang? Huh! Tak sudi aku bersenang-senang dengan na_mja ppabo _seperti kau dan teman-temanmu itu." Ujar Luhan geram.

"ah! Sudah, sudah, sudah! Kita selesaikan nanti saja urusan kita dengan namja-namja pendek ini, sekarang kalian semua ikut aku pulang, aku sudah tak tahan dengan sisa jus sialan ini." Seru Chanyeol kepada teman-temannya.

"oke, kali ini kalian lolos, tapi nanti.. jangan harap kalian akan lepas begitu saja dari genggaman kami."

-WynZ-

"_gwaenchana.. Hyung_?" Tanya Baekhyun yang melihat pergelangan tangan kanan Luhan yang memerah.

"ah, _gwaenchanayo_ baekkie-ah." Jawab Luhan dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"sudahlah Hyung, kau tak pandai berbohong, aku tahu kalau pergelangan tanganmu itu sakit. _Mianhaeyo_ hyung, semua ini gara-gara aku." Ucap Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

"ini memang terasa sedikit sakit baekkie-ah, tapi kau tak usah khawatir, sebentar lagi juga pergelanganku baik-baik saja, hanya saja Oh Sehun bodoh itu menggenggam tanganku sedikit terlalu kuat."

"_jeongmal hyung_? sshh… _keundae…_ kau tahu nama bocah bodoh itu dari mana hyung?"

"hm… bukankah tadi Kim _seonsaeng _yang sudah memperkenalkan mereka kepada kita, _eoh_?"

"_ara_…. Tapi, kurasa Kim _seonsaeng_ tidak menyebutkan nama lengkap mereka, darimana kau tahu kalau bocah bernama Sehun itu bermarga Oh, hmm?" Tanya baekhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"y..yak! jangan memandangiku seperti itu Byun Baekhyun!"

"…"

"oke, oke… hmmm… aku mengetahuinya karna…karna…"

"karna apa hyung?"

"karna dia itu anak relasi _appa_ku baekhyun-ah."

"_mwo_? Jadi… kalian sudah saling mengenal, hyung?"

"ah…tidak juga, dia tidak tahu kalau aku anak relasi bisnis _appa_nya, hanya saja aku pernah melihatnya sekali ketika aku ikut appa kesebuah pesta bersama relasi bisnisnya itu. Hmm… ngomong-ngomong, aku suka saat kau menumpahkan jusmu itu ke wajah namja tiang itu baekhyun-ah."

"hahaha.. betul sekali hyung, aku juga suka melihat wajahnya berubah warna seperti kepiting rebus itu." Ujar D.o menimpali.

"selalu ada hal-hal mengejutkan yang dilakukan salah satu _dongsaeng_ manja kita ini, well.. aku juga menyukai momen itu baekhyun-ah." Kata Xiumin

"hehehe, _gomawo_.. kalian semua tahu aku tak tahan melihat orang-orang menyebalkan macam Kris dan teman-temannya itu."

"_jaa_… daripada semuanya kesal seperti ini, bagaimana kalau pulang kuliah nanti kita jalan-jalan ke _Dongdaemun_, sudah lama rasanya aku tidak makan _tteokbokkie._" Ajak Lay seraya merangkul BaekHan yang berada tepat disisi kanan dan kirinya.

"_good idea _Lay hyung, mm.. setelah itu, kita beli es krim stroberi yah.." ucap baekhyun bersemangat, sepertinya _mood_nya kembali membaik.

"_joha_… setelah makan es krim, kita pergi beli _bubble tea_ ya.. sudah lama juga rasanya aku tak membeli _bubble tea_." Seru Luhan girang

"terserah kalian sajalah, aku akan ikut kemanapun kalian pergi." Ucap xiumin sembari tersenyum melihat tingkah _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_nya.

" yak! Kalian ini, bagaimana bisa yang ada dikepala kalian itu hanya _tteokbokkie_, eskrim stroberi dan juga _bubble tea, eoh_? Kalian lupa kalau ini akhir bulan, yang wajib kita lakukan di _Dongdaemun_ nanti adalah… berbelanja kebutuhan dapur kita selama sebulan kedepan, mengerti!" omel D.o sang _magnae_ sekaligus _umma_ di flat 365 kepada keempat hyungnya.

Sedangkan empat orang tersebut diam dan saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum…

"muahahahahaha…D.o-yah.."

"hahahaha…D.o, D.o, D.o.."

"Yak! D.o-yah…kau kenapa, _eoh_?"

"hahaha… D.o-yah.. _waeyo_? Kami tahu kalau kebutuhan dapur kita sudah habis, dan tentu saja nanti kita juga akan pergi berbelanja." Ucap xiumin yang cukup bisa mengontrol tawanya dibandingkan hyung-hyung lainnya yang masih terbahak seraya memegangi perutnya masing-masing.

"_ani_… kukira kalian lupa jadwal rutin kita itu, makanya aku berkata seperti itu?" ucap D.o sedikit cemberut.

"tentu saja tidak, D.o-yah… kau kan sudah menulisnya besar-besar didepan pintu lemari es kita tadi pagi." Ujar Baekhyun menimpali

"Yak! Kapan aku menulisnya besar-besar, hyung." bantah D.o

"hmm…kaukira aku tak tahu apa kalau tadi kau meletakkannya kemudian mencopotnya kembali saat mereka bertiga ini turun untuk sarapan."

"a…aah… jadi kau melihatnya, hyung?" ucap D.o malu-malu.

"_geurae_,"

"ya sudah lah kalau begitu."

"hahahaha..D.o…D.o… kau tahu, saat-saat kau seperti inilah yang membuatku suka sekali menggodamu."

"_wae…wae_… sudahlah! Aku pergi dulu."

"hm… begitu tuh. Suka main pergi aja tuh anak."

"_kajja_! Sebelum dia kabur sendirian lagi." Ajak xiumin

"_kajja_, hyung." ujar Baekhyun menimpali sembari merangkul pundak xiumin.

-WynZ-

Sore itu, kelima namja cantik itu benar-benar pergi ke _Dongdaemun_ untuk berjalan-jalan dan melakukan semua hal yangmereka rencanakan dari siang tadi, dan yang pasti hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah berbelanja karena mereka tak ingin membuat D.o kesal sepanjang acara jalan-jalan mereka. Setelah itu barulah mereka bersenang-senang dengan mengunjungi berbagai café dan taman bermain disekitar _Dongdaemun _hingga menjelang malam.

Diperjalanan pulang…

Deret..deret..deret…

1 _message_ muncul di layar _handphone_ baekhyun. Dahi Baekhyun sedikit berkerut ketika ia tahu siapa pengirim sms tersebut.

From : My Father

"_baekhyun-ah, datanglah kerumah malam ini pukul 7 tepat. Jangan terlambat."_

_NB: kalau sampai kau tak datang, kau tahu sendiri kan akibatnya._

"huuft… menyebalkan!" baekhyun mendengus kesal sembari memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku bajunya.

"pesan dari siapa Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Luhan.

"dari appaku hyung." jawabnya malas.

"_wae_? Sepertinya kau tidak suka mendapat pesan itu, Baekhyun-ah."

"_geure _hyung, karena aku sedang tak mengaharapkan pesan itu datang."

"memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Luhan masih penasaran.

"ahh, kuceritakan lain waktu saja hyung, aku harus pergi sekarang juga. Xiumin hyung, turunkan aku didepan saja,_ nae_..."

"ok, baekhyun-ah."

"hyungdeul, D.o-yah.. aku turun dulu ya. sampai jumpa besok pagi dikampus."

"hati-hati baekhyun-ah." Luhan menatap baekhyun dengan cemas.

"_nee_…hyung, kau tak usah mencemaskan aku, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"tapi baekhyun-ah... mereka.."

"mereka tak akan menyakitiku, hyung. hanya saja…aku malas melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan."

"_jjinja?"_

"_jjinja…, annyeong_…" baekhyun menutup pintu mobil xiumin kemudian melambaikan tangannya kepada para sahabat-sahabatnya.

-WynZ-

Sesampainya baekhyun dirumahnya, ia disambut bak seorang pangeran. semua pelayan berbaris dan membungkukkan badan terhadapnya tak ketinggalan _appa_nya yang menunggunya di ujung _entrance _dan kemudian memeluknya erat "_appa_ senang kau datang baekhyun-ah."

"sudahlah _appa_, berhenti memperlakukanku seperti ini."

"apa yang salah dengan memeluk anaknya sendiri baekhyun-ah?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, berhenti menyuruh semua pelayan itu berbaris membungkuk seperti itu."

"itu sudah suatu keharusan yang tak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja, baekhyun-ah. Ah.. pelayan! Urus tuan muda kalian ini dengan baik, kita tidak punya banyak waktu tersisa saat ini, cepat!"

Begitu diperintahkan, semua pelayan keluarga Byun bergerak cepat. Mereka membawa baekhyun kekamarnya kemudian segera mengganti _t-shirt_ dan_ jeans_ baekhyun dengan setelan _tuxedo_ serta mendandaninya serapi mungkin agar tampil lebih menawan. Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin sekali memberontak, Akan tetapi dia hanya bisa terduduk pasrah dikamarnya menerima segala hal yang dilakukan semua pelayan terhadapnya karena ia tahu memberontak adalah hal yang sia-sia belaka.

30 menit kemudian baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan penampilan barunya yang sangat menawan bak seorang pangeran kerajaan Inggris. Dan seorang pengawal telah menunggunya di depan pintu "Tuan muda, Tuan besar Byun telah menunggu anda di dalam _Limousine_, mari saya antar Tuan."

"hmm…terserah kau sajalah." Jawab Baekhyun acuh.

Sesaat kemudian, pengawal tersebut membukakan pintu_ Limousine_ untuk Baekhyun dan ia pun masuk kedalamnya dengan tanpa semangat.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau ingat untuk tak menampakkanwajah kusutmu itu didepan rekan kerja _appa_ nanti, _arasseo_!"

"kalau _appa_ tak ingin mereka melihat wajah kusutku ini, lebih baik _appa_ berangkat kesana sendirian saja, tak usah mengajakku segala."

"yak! Awas saja kalau nanti kau sampai mengecewakan _appa_mu ini baekhyun-ah, ancaman _appa_ masih berlaku sampai sekarang, apa perlu _appa_ ulangi?"

"_dwaesseo_! Aku sudah hafal sampai keujung rambutku, appa. Appa akan mencabut ijin kuliahku di jurusan seni musik."

"baguslah kalau kau masih mengingatnya. _Jaa_… kita sudah sampai, ingat untuk…"

"_ara..ara..ara_…"

"yak! Kalau ada orang tua berbicara itu dengarkan sampai selesai, baekhyun-ah."

Tapi dasar Baekhyun tak begitu semangat dari awal, ia langsung membuka pintu _Limousine _tanpa menunggu pengawalnya untuk membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia kemudian merapikan _tuxedo_nya sebelum memasuki _hall _tempat ia dan ayahnya akan menghadiri pesta.

Sesampainya di _hall_, Tuan Byun mengajak Baekhyun berkenalan dengan beberapa relasi bisnisnya. Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Ah, Baekhyun-ah, perkenalkan sahabat sekaligus relasi bisnis appa yang satu ini, kami sudah bekerja sama dalam waktu yang sangat lama, dia adalah tuan Park."

"_annyeonghasimnikka_, Park _sajangnim_. _Cheoneun_... Baekhyun _imnida_." Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sangat sopan dihadapan sahabat ayahnya itu.

"ah, _nae_… baekhyun-ssi, kudengar kau adalah mahasiswa jurusan seni musik di Seoul University, apa itu benar?"

"a..ah, itu memang benar tuan Park. Tapi bagaimana anda tahu?"

"jelas saja dia tahu baekhyun-ah, dia kan pemiliknya." Sela tuan Byun tak sabar.

"pemilik? Jadi… anda adalah…"

"oh, tuan Byun dan Baekhyun-ssi, itu dia kedua putraku sudah datang."

Kedua mata indah Baekhyun mengikuti kemana arah tangan tuan Park menunjukkan kedua putranya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia mengetahui siapa kedua orang tersebut.

"dua namja tiang itu." Lirihnya pelan.

-WynZ-

TeBeCe…

Otte….?! Pemirsah…

Cukup layak kah untuk diteruskan atau… masih banyak kekurangan?!

Mohon bantuan RCL-nya yah…

Gomawoo everyone... luph u...^^


End file.
